Explorer
Explorer (Ranger) - Overview An explorer is agile, focused observant, and I dependent. They are often pilots and assassins, preferring to stay out of melee combat in favor of tactical advantages and hard precise strikes. They use technology and minor magic abilities to achieve their goals to great effect, controlling the battlefield and exploiting weaknesses. Class Features As a ranger, you gain the following class features. Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d10 per ranger level Hit Points at 1st Level: 10 + your Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d10 (or 6) + your Constitution modifier per ranger level after 1st Proficiencies Armor: Light armor, medium armor, shields, energy shields Weapons: basic melee, advanced melee, small arms, long arms, timed explosives Tools: Sapper’s kit Saving Throws: Strength, Dexterity Skills: Choose three from Animal Handling, Athletics, Insight, Investigation, Nature, Perception, Stealth, Archaeology, Software, Hardware, and Survival Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background:' • (a) Freebooter Armor or (b) Hexweave Armor • (a) two small arms or (b) two basic melee weapons • An explorer's pack • (a) Sapper’s kit or (b) a long arm and 3 magazines ' '(Sapper’s kit includes all the materials to make small remote explosives, such as satchel bombs, small mines, or plastic explosives. Can be upgraded to carry materials for better explosives.) ' '''Xenobiology: You have studied extensively a particular race of beings or creatures over the years. Learning everything you can about them, even so far as to communicate with them if it is possible. At first level, choose a creature type, or alternately choose two humanoid creature types.' You have advantage on survival checks to track this type of creature, and advantage on intelligence checks to recall information about them. Additionally, you can speak their language if they have one. 'You choose an additional favored enemy and language at 6th and 14th level. As you gain levels, your choices should reflect your encounters as you adventure. ' 'Exploit weakness: You are adept at understanding the nature of your enemies and allies and breaking through their defenses. When facing an enemy that you have chosen under Xenobiology trait, you can study a target for weaknesses or chinks in their defenses, as an action, revealing one damage resistance, immunitie, or vulnerability they have. If they have none, you have advantage on your next attack roll against them. If something is revealed when you use this ability, you and your allies add 1d6 to a successful hit for the remainder of the fight against this creature, regardless of the type of damage revealed. ' 'Clever Bypass: Over time as an explorer, you have learned a slew of various workarounds to digital security locks and doors. You have advantage when attempting to bypass low-sec security measures, and you always succeed a DC10 or lower check when attempting to bypass locked doors if using a small explosive. ' '''Contacts: Your travels have made you many friends (and a few enemies) and you have become skilled at making new connections and sleuthing out the information you need for your adventures. When in a populated location you haven’t already traveled to, you can spend 4 hours schmoozing with the locals or searching various networks to find out any information you might need regarding your goals. Roll a percentage die: * 35% or higher: you find the information you are looking for * 35% or less: you learn nothing. * 10% or less: You learn nothing and you accidentally reveal a piece of classified information about you and your party. The spell "Pass Without a Trace" is ineffective for you and your party for 48 hours. * 95% or higher: You learn about an object (artifact, weapon, armor, or vehicle) that is of great value to you and/or your party. The item is in the region and you know how to get to it. (Random treasure hunt side-quest essentially) ' Logistical Knowledge: You have spent so much time traveling that you are especially adept at navigation and logistics. Reduce the travel time by 1 day for every 4 traveled for long distances, and 1 hour for every 4 traveled for short distances. Additionally, you and your party only consume half as much supplies (food, water, fuel, etc) as would normally be needed. ' '''Favored Environment: Pick an environment type: Vacuum, Desert, Jungle/Forest,Tundra/Snowy, Volcanic, Mountainous, Rocky, Riverlands, Grasslands, Urban, or Swamp/Marsh. You can always find food and water for you and your allies in these environments when taking a long rest (if circumstances would make sense, IE, can’t find food if you’re all just floating in space somehow). You gain advantage to nature, perception, and culture checks in this type of terrain, and you don't suffer movement penalties for difficult terrain in this environment. Additionally, environmental effects that would harm you in this terrain do half damage to you. ' Trophy: Almost all explorers have a trophy that they carry with them, using it as their divine focus for spells. This item allows the Explorer to channel the energies of the plane of travel. Once per day, you can cast blink as a reaction to move ten feet instantaneously. The end point must have line of sight. This does not provoke an attack of opportunity unless you end the spell next to an enemy occupied space. ''' '''Fighting Style' At 2nd level, you adopt a particular style of fighting as your specialty. Choose one of the following options. You can't take a Fighting Style option more than once, even if you later get to choose again. Archery You gain a +2 bonus to attack rolls you make with ranged weapons. Close Quarters Shooter When making a ranged attack while you are within 5 feet of a hostile creature, you do not have disadvantage on the attack roll. Your ranged attacs ignore half cover and three-quarters cover against targets within 30 feet of you. You have a +1 bonus to attack rolls on ranged attacks. Defense While you are wearing armor, you gain a +1 bonus to AC. Dueling When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. Two-Weapon Fighting When you engage in two-weapon fighting, you can add your ability modifier to the damage of the second attack. ' Primeval Awareness Beginning at 3rd level, your mastery of ranger lore allows you to establish a powerful link to beasts and to the land around you. You have an innate ability to communicate with beasts, and they recognize you as a kindred spirit. Through sounds and gestures, you can communicate simple ideas to a beast as an action, and can read its basic mood and intent. You learn its emotional state, whether it is affected by magic of any sort, its short-term needs (such as food or safety), and actions you can take (if any) to persuade it to not attack. You cannot use this ability against a creature that you have attacked within the past 10 minutes. Additionally, you can attune your senses to determine if any of your favored enemies lurk nearby. By spending 1 uninterrupted minute in concentration (as if you were concentrating on a spell), you can sense whether any of your favored enemies are present within 5 miles of you. This feature reveals which of your favored enemies are present, their numbers, and the creatures’ general direction and distance (in miles) from you. If there are multiple groups of your favored enemies within range, you learn this information for each group. Explorer’s Guild At 3rd level, you choose to join an Explorer’s guild and gain benefits listed. When you join, you gain a symbol of the guild, displayed as a holographic image on one of your shoulders. You can hide this symbol from the view of others at will. Guild of Beasts (Beast Master) Guild of the Setting Sun (Gloom Walker)(Deep State Themed) The Endless Horizon (Horizon Walker)(Exploration Themed) The White Wolves (Hunter) Guild of the Golden Axe (Monster Slayer)(Trophy hunting themed) The Mythril Compass (Cartography) ' Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Greater Xenobiology At 6th level, you are ready to hunt even deadlier game. Choose a type of greater favored enemy: aberrations, celestials, constructs, dragons, elementals, fiends, or giants. You gain all the benefits against this chosen enemy that you normally gain against your favored enemy, including an additional language. Your bonus to damage rolls against all your favored enemies increases to +4. Additionally, you have advantage on saving throws against the spells and abilities used by a greater favored enemy. Fleet of Foot Beginning at 8th level, you can use the Dash action as a bonus action on your turn. Hide in Plain Sight Starting at 10th level, you can remain perfectly still for long periods of time to set up ambushes. When you attempt to hide on your turn, you can opt to not move on that turn. If you avoid moving, creatures that attempt to detect you take a −10 penalty to their Wisdom (Perception) checks until the start of your next turn. You lose this benefit if you move or fall prone, either voluntarily or because of some external effect. You are still automatically detected if any effect or action causes you to no longer be hidden. If you are still hidden on your next turn, you can continue to remain motionless and gain this benefit until you are detected. Vanish Starting at 14th level, you can use the Hide action as a bonus action on your turn. Also, you can't be tracked by nonmagical means, unless you choose to leave a trail. Feral Senses At 18th level, you gain preternatural senses that help you fight creatures you can't see. When you attack a creature you can't see, your inability to see it doesn't impose disadvantage on your attack rolls against it. You are also aware of the location of any invisible creature within 30 feet of you, provided that the creature isn't hidden from you and you aren't blinded or deafened. Foe Slayer At 20th level, you become an unparalleled hunter of your enemies. Once on each of your turns, you can add your Wisdom modifier to the attack roll or the damage roll of an attack you make against one of your favored enemies. You can choose to use this feature before or after the roll, but before any effects of the roll are applied. Explorer’s Guilds - Overview Guild of Beasts (Beast Master) Members of the Guild of Beasts are those who have always had a deep connection to the natural world and those creatures that we share it with. They form a bond with a particular beast, usually one that they themselves emulate certain traits from. '' Guild of the Setting Sun Members of the Setting Sun understand that the Galaxy’s most dangerous prey are the ones you live next to. This Guild values guile, sabotage, and stealth in order to hunt a prey that is as intelligent and cunning as they are. They are comfortable in the darkness, and are often closely in league with thieves and other assassins. However, the Setting Suns don’t kill for money, they hunt for the prestige of it, and this often leads them out on far off quests to outdo others of the guild. Setting Sun Magic Starting at 3rd level, you learn an additional spell when you reach certain levels in this class, as shown in the Setting Sun Spells table. The spell counts as a ranger spell for you, but it doesn't count against the number of ranger spells you know. Dread Ambusher At 3rd level, you master the art of the ambush. You can give yourself a bonus to your initiative rolls equal to your Wisdom modifier. At the start of your first turn of each combat, your walking speed increases by 10 feet, which lasts until the end of that turn. If you take the Attack action on that turn, you can make one additional weapon attack as part of that action. If that attack hits, the target takes an extra 1d8 damage of the weapon's damage type. Umbral Sight At 3rd level, you gain darkvision out to a range of 60 feet. If you already have darkvision from your race, its range increases by 30 feet. You are also adept at evading creatures that rely on darkvision. While in darkness, you are invisible to any creature that relies on darkvision to see you in that darkness. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Iron Mind By 7th level, you have honed your ability to resist the mind-altering powers of your prey. You gain proficiency in Wisdom saving throws. If you already have this proficiency, you instead gain proficiency in Intelligence or Charisma saving throws (your choice). Stalker's Flurry At 11th level, you learn to attack with such unexpected speed that you can turn a miss into another strike. Once on each of your turns when you miss with a weapon attack, you can make another weapon attack as part of the same action. Shadowy Dodge Starting at 15th level, you can dodge in unforeseen ways, with wisps of supernatural shadow around you. Whenever a creature makes an attack roll against you and doesn't have advantage on the roll, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on it. You must use this feature before you know the outcome of the attack roll.' The Endless Horizon Guild Members of The Endless Horozon guard the world against threats that originate from other planes or that seek to ravage the mortal realm with otherworldly magic. They seek out planar portals and keep watch over them, venturing to the Inner Planes and the Outer Planes as needed to pursue their foes. These Explorers are also friends to any forces in the multiverse – especially benevolent dragons, fey, and elementals – that work to preserve life and the order of the planes. ' ' Horizon Walker Magic Starting at 3rd level, you learn an additional spell when you reach certain levels in this class, as shown in the Horizon Walker Spells table. The spell counts as a ranger spell for you, but it doesn’t count against the number of ranger spells you know. ' ' Horizon Walker Spells Ranger Level Spells 3rd Protection from Evil and Good 5th Misty Step 9th Haste 13th Banishment 17th Teleportation Circle ' ' Detect Portal At 3rd level, you gain the ability to magically sense the presence of a planar portal. As an action, you detect the distance and direction to the closest planar portal within 1 mile of you. ' ' Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. ' ' See the "Planar Travel" section in chapter 2 of the Dungeon Master's Guide for examples of planar portals. ' ' Planar Warrior At 3rd level, you learn to draw on the energy of the multiverse to augment your attacks. ' ' As a bonus action, choose one creature you can see within 30 feet of you. The next time you hit that creature on this turn with a weapon attack, all damage dealt by the attack becomes force damage, and the creature takes an extra 1d8 force damage from the attack. When you reach 11th level in this class, the extra damage increases to 2d8. ' ' Ethereal Step At 7th level, you learn to step through the Ethereal Plane. As a bonus action on your turn, you can cast the Etherealness spell with this feature, without expending a spell slot, but the spell ends at the end of the current turn. ' ' Once you use this feature, you can’t use it again until you finish a short or long rest. ' ' Distant Strike At 11th level, you gain the ability to pass between the planes in a blink of an eye. When you use the Attack action, you can teleport up to 10 feet before each attack to an unoccupied space you can see. ' ' If you attack at least two different creatures with the action, you can make one additional attack with it against a third creature. ' ' Spectral Defense At 15th level, your ability to move between planes enables you to slip through the planar boundaries to lessen the harm done to you during battle. When you take damage from an attack, you can use your reaction to give yourself resistance to all of that attack's damage on this turn. The White Wolves (Hunters) Members of the White Wolves guild are those who explore in the name of the hunt. Whether that be seeking treasure, bounties, or trophies from large game, these Explorers excel at tracking, ambush tactics, and beating the odds. White Wolves spend their talents perfecting skills to take on the most dire of foes in the galaxy. Hunter's Prey At 3rd level, you gain one of the following features of your choice. = Colossus Slayer = Your tenacity can wear down the most potent foes. When you hit a creature with a weapon attack, the creature takes an extra 1d8 damage if it’s below its hit point maximum. You can deal this extra damage only once per turn. = Giant Killer = When a Large or larger creature within 5 feet of you hits or misses you with an attack, you can use your reaction to attack that creature immediately after its attack, provided that you can see the creature. = Horde Breaker = Once on each of your turns when you make a weapon attack, you can make another attack with the same weapon against a different creature that is within 5 feet of the original target and within range of your weapon. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Defensive Tactics At 7th level, you gain one of the following features of your choice. = Quick Reaction = Opportunity attacks against you are made with disadvantage. = Multiattack Defense = When a creature hits you with an attack, you gain a +4 bonus to AC against all subsequent attacks made by that creature for the rest of the turn. = Steel Will = You have advantage on saving throws against being frightened. Multiattack At 11th level, you gain one of the following features of your choice. = Volley = You can use your action to make a ranged attack against any number of creatures within 10 feet of a point you can see within your weapon’s range. You must have ammunition for each target, as normal, and you make a separate attack roll for each target = Whirlwind Attack = You can use your action to make melee attacks against any number of creatures within 5 feet of you, with a separate attack roll for each target. Superior Hunter's Defense At 15th level, you gain one of the following features of your choice. = Evasion = When you are subjected to an effect, such as a red dragon’s fiery breath or a lightning bolt spell, that allows you to make a Dexterity saving throw to take only half damage, you instead take no damage if you succeed on a saving throw, and only half damage if you fail = Stand Against the Tide = When a hostile creature misses you with a melee attack, you can use your reaction to force that creature to repeat the same attack against another creature (other than itself) of your choice. = Uncanny Dodge = When an attacker that you can see hits you with an attack, you can use your reaction to halve the attack’s damage against you. Guild of the Golden Axe (Monster Hunter) Members of the Golden Axe are trophy hunters through and through. They use their knowledge of the galaxy to find the biggest, toughest foes they can fell. Of all the explorer’s guilds, this one is often the most dangerous to one’s well-being, the ever-present need for glory and competition to fight the most difficult of prey lays waste to many of their members. Golden Axe Spells Starting at 3rd level, you learn an additional spell when you reach certain levels in this class, as shown in the Monster Slayer Spells table. The spell counts as a ranger spell for you, but it doesn't count against the number of ranger spells you know. Hunter's Sense (needs adjustment) At 3rd level, you gain the ability to peer at a creature and magically discern how best to hurt it. As an action, choose one creature you can see within 60 feet of you. You immediately learn whether the creature has any damage immunities, resistances, or vulnerabilities and what they are. If the creature is hidden from divination magic, you sense that it has no damage immunities, resistances, or vulnerabilities. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Wisdom modifier (minimum of once). You regain all expended uses of it when you finish a long rest. The big one is mine! Starting at 3rd level, you can focus your ire on one foe, increasing the harm you inflict on it. As a bonus action, you designate the creature with the highest challenge rating that you can see within 60 feet of you as the target of this feature. The first time each turn that you hit that target with a weapon attack, it takes an extra 1d6 damage from the weapon. This benefit lasts until the target is felled or you finish a short or long rest. If the foe you targeted dies, you may choose the next foe under the same guidelines. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Supernatural Defense At 7th level, you gain extra resilience against your prey’s assaults on your mind and body. Whenever the target of your Slayer’s Prey forces you to make a saving throw and whenever you make an ability check to escape that target's grapple, roll with advantage. Magician's Judgement At 11th level, you gain the ability to thwart someone else's magic. When you see a creature casting a spell or teleporting within 60 feet of you, you can use your reaction to try to magically foil it. The creature must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC, or its spell or teleport fails and is wasted. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Slayer's Counter At 15th level, you gain the ability to counterattack when your prey tries to sabotage you. If the target of your Slayer’s Prey forces you to make a saving throw, you can use your reaction to make one weapon attack against the quarry. You make this attack immediately before making the saving throw. If the attack hits, your save automatically succeeds, in addition to the attack’s normal effects.